The Guardian
by Ichigo2491
Summary: All Kohaku wanted was a peaceful life with Rin. But a pair of golden eyes is always watching over them...
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian **

**By Ichigo2491 **

**Don't get me wrong, I am still a total SessxRin devotee. But this one is supposed to be sad, which is why I made Rin be with Kohaku instead. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, except the ones I made up in this story. Please, please, please review! And while you're at it, it would be cool if you were to read and review my other stories as well. Enjoy. **

Sesshomaru's hand tightened around Rin's arm. Though she struggled against him, he overpowered her and succeeded in dragging her through the human village. The townspeople stopped and stared at the cold-eyed, silent demon and the teenage human with the wrathful face who was shouting obscenities at him.

"I'll be damned if I go!" she screamed. "Release me this instant, you brute!" With her free hand she pummeled Sesshomaru's chest. She didn't even care about the scene she was making. "I hate you!" she wailed, angry tears springing to her eyes. "Let me go, curse you!"

Sesshomaru did not say a word. He merely continued to drag the reluctant Rin through the village, 'til they reached the outskirts. His eyes hard as stone, he flung Rin to the ground before the small hut they had reached.

Her demeanor changed almost at once. Her face became still as pond water and her cries ceased. The tears in her eyes spilled over and ran down her flushed cheeks.

"My lord, what have I done to warrant this treatment?" Rin asked in an agonized whisper. "Please, I did not mean to anger you, please forgive me! I'll never do it again, never… just let me stay with you!"

"It's too late for apologies, Rin. What you have done, this Sesshomaru will not forgive," he replied, his tone icy.

"'tis a heavy punishment for such a small crime," Rin wept. "I only wanted to…"

"This Sesshomaru knows what you wanted to do. Your desires are foolish, and your will is weak. He knows what you have done, you would try again, and he will not allow this."

"Why?" Rin challenged, looking up at him with blazing eyes. "Do you fear the weakening of your own will, milord? Do you fear that you will one day give in?"

Rage exploded in Sesshomaru's heart as Rin hit on his true reason for sending her away. He reached down, seizing the front of her kimono and pulling her to her feet. His eyes were red with fury and his clawed hand swept the air as though to strike her, but before he could land the blow he looked at his hand, and he stilled. His eyes reverted to their usual color and he dropped his hand to side. Rin slid once more to the ground, her knees weak with shock.

"I will _never _give in," he said in a fierce whisper, more to himself than to her.

It was at that moment that a tall, lean man carrying a load of firewood rounded the corner. His brown eyes widened at the sight of a demon in his yard, and the firewood clattered to the ground as he drew a weapon form his belt. But when Sesshomaru and Rin whirled to face the source of the noise, the young face relaxed slightly and the weapon lowered.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru, it's just you," Kohaku said with a hint of relief. But still he felt unease. Sesshomaru hated him, why was he here? And why was Rin crumpled on the ground, her eyes tearful and appealing?

"Kohaku," Rin begged him, stretching out an imploring hand, "help me… he's trying to leave me here… I don't want him to! Say you won't take me in!"

Kohaku blinked. "What?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Haven't you always wanted her? Ever since you were children, I've seen it. You want her, you even… love her." He paused, looking off into the distance. "Well, you can have her."

Rin looked fearfully from Sesshomaru to Kohaku. The latter's heart wrenched at the expression on her face. It was true, Kohaku had always loved Rin. He longed to protect and shelter her, and for her to become his wife would be heaven indeed. But in her eyes was written the truth of her emotions… Sesshomaru was the one she wanted.

"Well, Kohaku?" Sesshomaru pressed. "Make your decision quickly. I neither desire nor have time to be here all day."

Kohaku felt a surge of anger at Sesshomaru. Couldn't he see what his callous words were doing to Rin? Couldn't he see her heart breaking? How could he be so cruel?

"This is rather sudden," Kohaku said slowly. "Also, it appears clear that Rin has no wish to abide here with me. It seems, my lord, that she would rather be with you." He caught a grateful glance from Rin that he had come to her aid, but it did not fill the hole in his heart.

"What she wants is of no consequence," Sesshomaru said stiffly. "She will abide with you, or this Sesshomaru could make other arrangements. She has had several offers of marriage…"

"No!" Kohaku snapped. Rin looked blankly at her bare feet. Sesshomaru smirked, but there was no real satisfaction in the gesture. "You will take her, then?"

Rin looked up sharply. Kohaku could not bear to face her and instead fixed Sesshomaru with a glare. "Yes, I will." His words cut the silence like a deadly sword, and just as surely cut into Rin's heart.

"NO!" she screamed, her hopes dashed. Kohaku closed his eyes as if unable to bear the sight of what he was doing. Sesshomaru merely nodded, then with a swish of white hair he turned to go. Rin was stunned. He was really leaving…

Jumping to her feet, Rin shouted after him, "All this over one kiss, Sesshomaru? All I did was kiss you, dammit!" Kohaku flinched, but Rin barely noticed, so intent was she on her master's retreating back. "Aren't you even going to say goodbye?"

Sesshomaru paused, and Rin's breath caught in her throat. Without turning around, Sesshomaru said somberly, "Goodbye, Rin." Then he continued to walk.

"Can't you at least say you'll miss me?" Rin hollered at him. "You coward! You're afraid of me! You're so afraid of me that you can't even look in my eyes!"

Sesshomaru continued to walk. He was getting smaller and smaller as he started to fade away into the distance, and finally it sank in that he would not turn back. With a moan of defeat, Rin fell to the ground and sobbed in the dirt. The only words she said were "I loved you, I loved you!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes against the pain. Rin's words struck home, for they were all true and all painful to hear spoken by that tender fluff of a girl who had become his obsession. Leaving her… walking away… he had never thought it would come to this. Never had he thought he would allow that human girl to capture his heart. But he had allowed it, and now he must face the consequences of having said organ broken.

If only he could give into these soft thoughts, run back to Rin and take her in his arms, and never release her… If only he could feel her warm lips one more time… But it could not be. He was leaving her for her own good, and his. If he were to openly claim the girl as his bride, the penalties would be severe. She would be in danger at very moment, and he would risk being weakened by his feelings.

He had brought her to Kohaku not because of any kind feelings he personally had toward the boy, but because Rin had always been fond of him. She would be far happier with Kohaku than with any of her suitors. And though Sesshomaru was loathe to admit it even to himself, Kohaku cherished Rin. He would be kind to her and provide for her well. In time Rin might forget Sesshomaru had ever existed, and that would be beneficial.

Then why was it so damn hard to accept?

Was it truly any kinder to lose her this way than at the hand of some foe? Either way it was his fault. He shook his head. In good conscience Sesshomaru could not keep Rin by his side any longer. It sounded ironic considering his status, but she needed more than he could give her. She needed someone warm and loving who would be as open with her as she was with him. He would not reduce her to bearing his half-breed children, though the thought of Rin and Kohaku being intimate was torture to him.

It was for both their sakes, he told himself. And so Sesshomaru walked out of Rin's life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardian by Ichigo2491**

**Chapter 2**

Rin curled in the dust outside Kohaku's hut, crying for her lost and wasted love. Kohaku's heart twisted with pain for Rin's sake, and jealousy for his own. Uncertain, the boy approached, laying a cautious hand on Rin's back. She shrugged him off, yelling "Don't touch me!"

Kohaku drew back in shock. Rin had never spoken to him sharply before. She ignored him, mindful of only her own grief. At a loss, and wondering whether he had made the right decision, Kohaku went to gather the fallen load of firewood. He completed his chores with a heavy heart. When he returned at twilight to the spot where Rin was, she was lying on her side in the dirt, no longer crying, but not smiling.

Wordlessly Kohaku helped her to her feet. She did not resist his touch this time, but allowed him to lift her in his arms and carry her indoors. He laid her down gently on his simple pallet, and tucked the thin blanket in around her. He himself curled up on the bare floor. Rin was going to need time to get over her feelings about Sesshomaru's abandonment. Kohaku understand that, and was willing to give her as much time as she needed.

_ And if she can't forget him? _Kohaku cast that thought aside, but still it was a long time before he fell asleep.

The next morning Rin would not rise. She feigned sleep all day, and refused food, and Kohaku began to be afraid for her health. He finally managed to convince her to take a few morsels. Still, two weeks passed before Rin would even speak to him.

Kohaku was on the verge of insanity. Rin didn't cry anymore, but neither did she look at him. He could not help but feel guilty, as though he was the one who had left her. He had assisted, in a way. He could have refused to be a party to Sesshomaru's plan to get rid of her. But then he argued with himself, saying that Rin had nowhere else to go and she was better off with him anyway.

Rin finally came to accept Sesshomaru's betrayal. Somewhere deep in her heart she had always known that he would deny his true feelings for her, if any, and that she would one day have to leave him. But still she had hoped that she might be able to change his mind… that she might be able to make him love her…

It was useless now. She knew well that she would never see Sesshomaru's face again, and that since Kohaku loved her and she was making him miserable, she might as well make the best of things.

Rin rose from Kohaku's pallet, feeling rather ashamed that he had been sleeping without cushion or blanket these past days, and went outside to take stock of her surroundings. The hut was small, but it was clean and in good repair. But it was the outdoors that impressed her. She had always been a child of nature, spending much of her time outside with plants and animals. Sesshomaru had always approved, in fact, she thought he felt the same way…

_ Sesshomaru… _

Rin gritted her teeth. She would not think of him! Not now, not ever. She could not, or she would fly into a thousand pieces. Instead, she breathed in the crisp autumn air. The leaves were beginning to turn and the sight was a cheery one, reminding her that no matter what else changed, some things would always stay the same.

The hut was situated out of sight of the rest of the village, hidden by a stand of trees. No doubt Kohaku liked his privacy, but grew too lonely to cut himself off from other people entirely. There was a babbling brook nearby, and a pool close by that was shaded by trees and had just the right amount of privacy for bathing. And even better, there was a whole field of wildflowers within shouting distance of the house.

Rin spent the rest of the day in the field, lying among the slowly dying blossoms, and listening to the birdsong. She felt more at peace than she had for days. The sound of the birds, and the wind in the trees and flower stalks, and the brook laughing nearby, were so soothing that she fell asleep there.

She woke to the sound of frantic shouts… someone calling her name over and over… fear and anxiety in the voice. "Rin! Rin, where are you?"

She sat up, startled to find that it was nearly dark. "I'm here, Kohaku," she called back, recognizing the voice. It was not long before she heard a crashing in the brush, and Kohaku leaped out of nowhere and landed on his knees by her side.

She was safe. Kohaku was relieved, and pulled her into his arms before he could think about it. "I'm so glad you're alright, Rin. I was out hunting all day and when I came back, the villagers warned me of a demon bear being sighted not far from here. When I couldn't find you I was so afraid that you'd been…" it was only then that Kohaku realized he'd been crushing Rin against his chest, and he blushed as he released her. He started to pull away completely, but Rin took his hand and stopped him.

"You really do care about me, don't you Kohaku?" she whispered as she traced patterns on his hand with her thin fingers.

"Well…" Kohaku swallowed hard, embarrassed by the effect that her touch had on him. "You may as well know, Rin. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. You've always been so kind and understanding to me… and I'd do anything to return the favor…"

Rin said nothing at all, but leaned forward and touched her lips with his. Kohaku was stunned for a moment, but then surrendered to the force of his emotion, taking Rin's tender face in his hands and returning her kiss with all he had. When they broke apart, he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Let's go," Rin murmured, pulling back and standing up. She grabbed Kohaku's hands and hoisted him to his feet.

"Go where?" he replied, afraid he sounded stupid.

"To bed," Rin replied.

They were married the very next day, and Kohaku was overjoyed, in his shy, tentative way. Rin seemed happy too, but she was still so quiet. She displayed none of the rambunctious energy that she had possessed before. And in the midst of Kohaku's happiness that Rin was finally his, there was a seed of doubt that grew and slowly ate away at his heart. Did she really love him?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Guardian by Ichigo2491**

**Chapter 3**

**Oh my gosh, I only just realized I didn't put a disclaimer on this story yet. So here it is: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Savvy? **

It was midwinter. The snow fell heavily on the ground, forming a blanket of white over the landscape. And indoors, Kohaku was struggling to think of new ways to insulate the dwelling to keep his wife from freezing to death. Cold winds whistled through the walls and left Rin shivering no matter how close Kohaku held her. And now her life was doubly precious to him.

"Where are you going, Kohaku?" Rin asked from the fireside, where she sewed on blankets, some of which were much smaller than the others. She looked slightly fearful, and made to set her work aside and join him, but Kohaku sensed the source of her anxiety and came to kneel on the floor beside her.

"Rin," he told her in a gentle voice, "you must know that I would never leave you. I would sooner die than leave you, especially now." He kissed her gently. "I'm only going to fetch some more wood from outside. The fire is dying, can't you see?"

She blinked in surprise. "Why, yes… I suppose I hadn't noticed." She went back to her knitting almost at once.

Rin was like that. Her mind tended to wander often as not, and it seemed she almost lived in some sort of daydream. Kohaku knew why, but he would never say so. With a sigh he patted his wife's hair and then left the hut.

As he stepped outside, Kohaku felt a chill that had nothing to do with the snow. Whirling around, drew the chain-sickle from his belt and faced the figure that walked across the snow without making a sound.

"What do you want?" Kohaku snarled, facing Sesshomaru. As usual, the latter had no expression whatsoever on his face, and did not seem in the least disconcerted by the weapon being pointed at his throat.

"This Sesshomaru came to inquire about your welfare," the demon said tonelessly. Kohaku hesitated, then sheathed his weapon.

"We are both doing quite well," Kohaku replied stiffly. "Rin is my wife and she is with child." His eyes flashed, daring Sesshomaru to make a single comment.

If Kohaku's words bothered him, Sesshomaru gave no sign. "It is well," he said. "But the air is chill and even from out here this one can see that your house is quite drafty."

Kohaku bristled with indignation. "Are you implying I'm not caring properly for her?" he demanded, his eyes bright with anger. "You, my lord, are one to talk."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I did not come to trade barbs with you, fool. I was merely making an observation. You might want to look underneath your house."

"Underneath? Why?" Kohaku was suspicious.

Sesshomaru turned and faded into the snow.

Feeling a little spooked, Kohaku bent to peer under the hut, and to his surprise found a pile of warm, high-quality blankets there. He felt uncomfortable as he realized Sesshomaru must have been the one to leave them there. If the demon lord had been so anxious to rid himself of Rin, then why should he still be so concerned about her welfare?

When he came back inside, bearing the blankets and the firewood, Rin looked up, startled. "Kohaku, you worried me. You were gone so long I feared you might have frozen." She set aside her stitching and came to embrace him, and Kohaku warmed inwardly. Then Rin caught sight of his burden, which he had set by the door. "Where did those blankets come from?" she asked in confusion.

Kohaku cast about in his mind for a believable lie. He didn't want Rin knowing Sesshomaru had been here. The demon's name had not been mentioned once in this house, and Kohaku intended to keep it that way. It helped somewhat that Sesshomaru didn't seem to want Rin to know about his little visit either.

"I was given them by a merchant passing through the village," Kohaku fibbed. "On his way out he caught sight of me gathering wood and asked me if I would like to take some of his extra merchandise off his hands."

"How kind of him," Rin said softly, and then noting that her arms were still around Kohaku, she removed them and went to sit on the hearth while Kohaku frowned, and came to stoke the fire.

The winter seemed to pass more quickly after that, now that the nights were warmed by the new coverlets. Rin became more conscious of the child moving every day, and she felt rather excited at the thought that she was a mother. The fact that the father was not her first choice made little difference.

It would be a lie to say she had forgotten Sesshomaru. She thought of him every day, missed him painfully, and sometimes when her husband looked at her she lapsed into a daydream, imagining that Kohaku's warm brown eyes were the gleaming gold of Sesshomaru's. She tried to separate her thoughts of the two, but she couldn't. Though she was deeply fond of Kohaku and did not loathe his touch, it helped her some small bit to pretend that the hands that held her ended in clawed fingers, that the hair she ran her fingers through was long and white and silky.

But it eased her conscience not at all, for every time Kohaku took her in his arms she felt unfaithful to him, as though their marriage was nothing more than a lie. But it was not a lie! She knew she loved Kohaku, but in her heart she would always love Sesshomaru as well. And choosing between them in her mind seemed untenable.

And though she was a caring and dutiful wife, and never made mention of her former master's name, Rin knew that Kohaku knew the truth, at least a small part of it. The relationship between them was almost strained as Rin's pregnancy dragged on into spring, and soon, her small treachery was revealed to her husband in a more heartbreaking manner than she had ever intended.

The flowers that had sprung to life in the new season filled Rin with nostalgia for her happy childhood at Sesshomaru's side. She was more likely than ever to fall into reverie now, and Kohaku accepted this as a symptom of her being with child. He continued to be a splendid husband, and cared for Rin when she felt too tired or too ill to carry on.

In the early afternoon, Kohaku made a point to take time out of his work and spend it with his wife. On this day, he brought her to the field of wildflowers she had so admired on her arrival. She had been depressed when the flowers died in the winter, and he wanted to assure that they bloomed once more. Rin was delighted with the colorful blossoms, and Kohaku decided he wanted to kiss her. Their lips had barely touched when she whispered, her voice husky with passion, "my lord…"

Kohaku stiffened and drew back abruptly, startling Rin out of her reverie. "I knew it," he said dully, staring down at her guilty face. "I've suspected all along what was really going through your head when you came to my bed, and now I know."

Rin's eyes filled with tears. "Kohaku," she pleaded, "hear me out, I beg…"

Kohaku, his heart heavy, turned and walked back to house, leaving Rin to cry for the shattered illusion of domestic bliss.

**Poor Rin, poor Kohaku... Chapter 4 coming ASAP! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Guardian **

**by Ichigo2491**

**Don't own Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does. Chapter 4, hooray. It's sort of short. **

**Chapter 4**

Kohaku slammed his fist into the ground, drawing blood from his knuckles. He felt sick to his stomach, and his mind was awhirl with anger, betrayal, jealousy…and terrible sadness. He closed his eyes and massaged his injured hand, cursing himself for being such a fool. How could he have ever thought that Rin could grow to love him?

He never should have taken her in. He never should have married her, and he never should have gotten her pregnant. But above all, he never should have fallen in love with her.

Rin couldn't love him, that much seemed clear. And as long as she had to stay here with him, she'd be miserable. _I've already ruined her life enough, _Kohaku thought bitterly, _and I can't hurt her anymore. So be it. After she has the child, I'll take her where she wants to go. _

Absorbed in his melancholy thoughts, the normally alert man did not notice his wife approaching until she laid a timid hand on his shoulder. "Husband," she whispered.

Kohaku's back stiffened, and it was all he could do not to run away. "What do you want?" he said sharply.

"Forgiveness…though I don't deserve it."

Kohaku shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I married you and made you miserable. I could have…"

Rin stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes. Hers were brimming with tears. "No, Kohaku. You have done more for me than I deserve, and I have not been properly grateful. But I swear to you…" she swallowed hard. "No more dwelling on the past. From this day forth I shall be yours… only yours, as it should be."

He was overwhelmed. Could Rin really be saying what he thought she was…

"As far as I am concerned," Rin went on, "he never existed. You are my lord now, Kohaku. I will do whatever you ask of me." She swallowed hard, her face determined and sincere. "I would even die for you, husband."

His heart twisting, Kohaku wet his lips and said in choky voice, "I would be content for you to love me, Rin."

She smiled gently. "It will come in time."

Kohaku drew his wife into a fierce embrace. "I love you, Rin. I always have. Please be happy in that knowledge. That's all I wish for. Your happiness…"

"It warms my heart to know this," Rin replied, her voice muffled against his chest. "And I swear that all my thoughts from this moment… will be of you."

Rin was as true to her word as she could possibly be. No longer did Sesshomaru's touch substitute for Kohaku's in her mind. She no longer stared at the stars and wondered how her life might have been if Sesshomaru had seen fit to make her his. He did cross her mind, she couldn't help that. She wondered what he was doing now. She wondered if he was happy.

Above all, she wondered if, after their child was born, she could come to fully return her husband's love.

**The next chapter will be longer, I hope... and I'll get it up as soon as I can! My schedule is kind of unpredictable these days, with school starting again soon (blech). **

**Oh well... reviews are good! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Guardian **

**by Ichigo2491**

**Hi, y'all! Sorry about the wait, I just went back to school and it's been stressful... not to mention the fact that the next chapter might have to wait a while also, due to the fact that I have lousy play practice practically every day for the next couple months. **

**Warning: There is death in this chapter. It is a small person who dies so if it makes you sick to read about kids dying you have been warned. Don't worry, it's nothing very graphic. I myself don't like reading about kids dying, writing about it is another matter entirely. **

**Disclaimer: I ain't no Takahashi-sama, y'dang fool! I don't own me no Inuyasha. **

**Chapter Five **

"Rafu! Rafu-chan, where are you?" Rin called from the doorway of the small house. Hands on her slender hips, she stared out into the greenery on the edge of the forest that was one of her son's favorite places to play. Was there a rustling in those bushes? No, nor did her child come when he was called.

"Honestly," Rin muttered. "Only five years old, and he's already wandering. I'll have to give him a talking to when he gets home." She sighed and went back into the house. "Kohaku," she said to her husband, who was busily fletching arrows in his favorite spot in the corner, "Rafu's run off into the woods again and he won't come when I call."

Kohaku looked up, his eyes slightly hazy as usual. "I'm sure he's alright, Rin. He's a smart boy, he never goes too far."

"I can't help but worry," Rin protested. "He's been gone half an hour! How can you be so calm?"

Kohaku's eyes widened, and he suddenly looked alert. "Half an hour, you say?" As Rin nodded, her husband's brow furrowed in thought. "Well, you do know Rafu and the headman's son made that fort in the woods. They're probably having the time of their lives out there. Tell you what, if he's not back in another half hour I'll go out there and bring him straight home."

Rin sighed, and nodded resignedly as Kohaku went back to his work. Just then a thin wail emanated from the basket by the fire. "Oh precious, don't cry!" Rin crooned, bending down and scooping up the baby from his blanket. "Mama's here, Yukio-chan." As she rocked the infant gently in her arms, he quieted, and sucked on a small fist.

Kohaku looked up briefly from his arrows and focused his attention on his wife and son. They made a pretty picture, and the sight of the baby in his mother's arms should have warmed Kohaku's heart. But Rin had been rather cross and fussy lately, and Kohaku knew it was because the motherly and wifely duties were wearing on her. Not that she resented being a mother… Rin doted on both her sons. No, it was the wife part she was still struggling with.

Not that they were unhappy. The couple shared their tender moments, sometimes Rin even initiated this. They conversed with each other about things both monumental and trivial, and their arguments were rare and quickly settled. But intimacy… true emotional intimacy… that was something else altogether. Kohaku and Rin were not like husband and wife emotionally, but like two caring, devoted friends who just happened to live in the same house and conceive two children together.

Kohaku had to tear his eyes away from Rin and Yukio. He felt sick for even thinking such thoughts. Rin cared for him, he could feel it. But though the issue had been mentioned for the past five years, ever since that fateful day when he had confronted Rin with her emotions, it was still… an issue.

_If Sesshomaru were to show up, here, today, in plain view of Rin, and ask her to return to him… would she do it? _Kohaku could not help but wonder, though he cursed himself for doing so. Sesshomaru had not appeared for almost six months, ever since around the time Yukio was born, but Kohaku knew the demon hadn't finished with them yet. He had been bringing various things by for the past five years, appearing once every three months or so.

Rin had never seen him, or heard him, and indeed had no inkling about his visits. Sesshomaru left things with Kohaku, or put them in a place where only Kohaku would think to look, and though it was becoming more difficult for him to think of excuses for the presence of the merchandise, the young demon-slayer was determined that Rin would never know of Sesshomaru's solicitations, for fear that she would leave…

Sesshomaru never asked how Rin was doing, but Kohaku told him anyway, because he knew that the demon wanted to know. Though he appeared indifferent as Kohaku told him of Rin's good health and tender care for Rafu, Sesshomaru was secretly drinking in every detail, and Kohaku could see that without much difficulty.

_I'm not going to think like this anymore, _Kohaku told himself firmly. _Rin is mine. Do you hear, Sesshomaru? _

With that, he went back to his work, ignoring the little voices.

"Hey, Ichiro-sama," Rafu suggested to his companion, sticking his scruffy brown head out from under the ramshackle fort, "shouldn't we be getting back soon?"

"Nah, Rafu-chan," the headman's son answered carelessly, piling more fallen leaves on the roof of the structure. "If our folks want us back they'll come find us."

"I guess you're right," Rafu sighed.

"I'm always right," said Ichiro arrogantly, "I'm going to be the headman of this village one day you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Rafu grumbled, retreating into the fort.

"What was that, peasant? Do you disrespect your headman?" Ichiro said with a fierce scowl.

"I mean, why of course my master!" Rafu simpered sarcastically. It was at that very moment that he heard a rumbling sound coming from the underbrush. "What's that noise, Ichiro-sama?"

"I dunno," Ichiro returned, looking up warily from his makeshift fireplace.

"You said you knew everything a minute ago, Ichiro-no-baka!" Rafu snapped. He didn't mean to be so obnoxious, but the sounds in the woods were truly spooking him.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Just then, the rumbling came again, closer this time.

"Stop making that noise, Ichiro!" Rafu said angrily. "It isn't funny!" His heart was beating fast and his throat felt tight with a nameless fear.

"I told you I'm making any noise, Rafu-chan!" Ichiro's voice was just as edgy as his friend's. The sound came closer. No, it was not rumbling, it was definitely a growl. Ichiro froze in terror as into the clearing stepped the source of the sound… a large, shaggy grey wolf, bigger than any that either boy had ever seen.

"Ichiro-sama," Rafu whispered, poking his head out of the fort, "get in here, quick, where it's safe!" The wolf bared its yellow fangs in a snarl at Ichiro, who was frozen with shock and stood trembling as the animal paced him.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One second, the wolf was a good five paces from the little boy, the next, it had pounced on him and pressed the terrified six-year-old to the ground. Ichiro only had time to scream one thing: "Rafu-chan, help…" before the wolf closed his jaws around the boy's throat, and the child breathed no more.

Kohaku looked up suddenly, his heart thudding furiously fast in his chest. _Rafu-chan, _he thought, _Rafu is in danger… and there is a demon in the area. _He could not explain how he knew that his son's life was at stake… he could simply feel it, as clearly as he could feel the aura of a canine demon not far away.

Getting to his feet, he tried to conceal his rising panic. "I'm going to find Rafu, Rin," he said in a monotone. "Don't leave the house while I'm gone." Before his puzzled wife could ask any questions, Kohaku was out the door, chain-sickle in hand, running, running… praying like hell that he would be the first to reach his little boy.

**That's it for chapter five. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I was pressed for time. But hey, this story isn't called The Guardian for nothing! I hope you are all enjoying the story, and I'll update as soon as the Drama Club Gods permit. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, at last, chapter six. Sorry about the delay. Not only have the Drama gods been raging, but also my Muses were off musing elsewhere. Did I ever mention that school totally drains my creative energies? I haven't thought of a new story in ages, nor do I have enought time to write. Grrr... oh well, enjoy the chapter! **

**The Guardian **

**by Ichigo2491**

**Chapter Six**

"Ichiro-sama…"

Tears streamed down Rafu's grimy face as he stared at his dead friend. The giant wolf stood snarling over its kill, blood dripping from its massive jaws. So far, the wolf hadn't paid any attention to him, but that wouldn't last. Trembling, the child crawled out of the fort, determined that he would crawl out of the clearing to escape the wolf's notice, then, once he was out of sight, he would make a dash for home and get his father to slay the demon. For it must be a demon, mustn't it? It was far too big not to be!

Rafu's bid for freedom was ill-fated. The beast raised its head from Ichiro's body and noticed the boy crawling away on his belly. With a roar, it followed him, aching with hunger and determined that this juicy morsel not escape. Rafu sobbed as he covered his throat with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the wolf to fall upon him, waiting to die as Ichiro had.

The fangs never hit him. Instead there was a glow, and a howl of pain, and a muffled thump. Rafu crouched on the ground, shaking, for a few more moments. At last he dared to raise his head. The wolf was lying on the ground, literally torn to shreds. Over its butchered corpse stood a tall, imposing…

"Demon," Rafu gasped.

The demon turned to face the child, blood dripping from his claws. On his face, framed by flowing silver hair, there was an expression so utterly devoid of all emotion that Rafu was even more frightened. The demon took a step toward him.

"You," it said in a deep, cold, terrifying voice, "ought not to venture so far into the woods without an adult."

Rafu blinked. He had certainly not expected THAT. "I know, ok!" he hollered, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I did a bad thing, and now Ichiro's dead!" The boy's voice broke and he sobbed. "Please don't kill me… I want my mommy…. I want my daddy…"

"I have no interest in killing you," the creature answered, looking almost exasperated. "One life has already been sacrificed by your foolish actions."

Rafu crawled over to Ichiro's body and threw himself over his dead friend. "Go away… don't say anything… I didn't mean to! Besides, it was his idea… his…" he buried his face in his hands.

There was a sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath, and then the cold voice sounded again. "Kindly step away from him."

Rafu glanced up to see the demon glaring at him, holding a sword in his clawed hand. "No! Don't kill me…" he said in a panic.

"How many times must I stress that I have NO INTEREST in taking your life?" The demon's eyes narrowed. "Get out of my way!" There was a hint of a snarl in the words now, and Rafu did not dare object. He scrambled away from Ichiro's body, wiping tears from his eyes and sniffling as he stared at the creature.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in concentration. The messengers from hell materialized, and with one deft swing of Tenseiga, they were gone. The air cleared, and the dead boy's chest began to rise and fall again. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, and turned to Rafu, who blinked at him. His face looked like Rin's…

"What did you do, creepy dog-man?" Rafu demanded, sniffling.

Sesshomaru felt indignant at this, but restrained his irritation and said, "I merely… woke your friend. He will be alright. Do try to be more intelligent form now on, Rafu, and do not go into the forest alone."

"Don't worry, yokai-sama," said Rafu, wiping tears off his face, "You saved me, and I guess you saved Ichiro-sama too. I'll do what you say."

"I must leave," Sesshomaru said after a brief pause. "Your father is coming."

"Will I see you again, inu-sama?" Rafu asked timidly. Sesshomaru could not help but like the boy. He looked like his mother… and of course Sesshomaru could not help but be fond him, for Rin's sake. He had been watching the boy from a distance ever since he was born, trying to hide his presence from the family, but he would be there in times of trouble. Protecting Rin's sons was the least he could do for her.

"I certainly hope not," he answered the child, and left as suddenly as he had come.

Mere seconds after Sesshomaru's departure, Kohaku came running into the clearing like a wild person. Almost at the exact same moment, Ichiro woke up.

"Rafu! Ichiro! Oh thank the gods…" Kohaku fell to his knees and pulled both the boys into his arms. He was so relieved to find them safe… Then he realized that Ichiro, blinking his eyes bemusedly, was covered in not-quite-dry blood. The color drained out of Kohaku's face. He stared at his grubby and tearstained son, then his eyes fell on the wolf corpse.

_That's not the demon, _he thought in confusion. Then he noted how it had been slain, ripped into shreds as easily as paper, and the information began to click in his mind. "Can either of you tell me what happened here?"

"Well, it was real scary," said Rafu importantly. "We were playing and a big giant wolf came out and jumped on Ichiro-sama…"

"I thought I was dead!" Ichiro exclaimed.

"And then" Rafu continued, irritated by the interruption, "I thought the wolf would jump on me too, but a big demon came out of nowhere and chopped it up! Then he got out a sword and cut the air over Ichiro-sama. He just left a few seconds before you did, oto-san. And then Ichiro-sama woke up. I guess he wasn't dead after all."

Kohaku knew what had happened, and he felt relieved and angry at the same time. He was very grateful that Rafu was alive, and that Ichiro had been brought back to life. Not that he was going to tell the child that he really had been dead… it was best to keep that to himself. Speaking of which…

"Boys, we mustn't tell anyone about what happened in the woods today, and especially about seeing the demon, alright?" Kohaku looked hard at Rafu. "Especially not your mother." The urgency in his own words startled him. "No one can know."

Both boys promised to keep the encounter confidential, Ichiro even removing his bloodstained shirt and offering to say he had lost it. Then Kohaku became stern and began to lecture them on this why they must never, ever go so far out in the forest for so long, and started marching them home.

"Gee," Ichiro said wistfully, "I wish I could have met that demon. You say he was a dog-demon?"

"Yeah," Rafu replied. "Scary guy. He acted like he knew me. Funny, huh?"

"You sure are lucky, Rafu-chan."

Kohaku felt resentment bubbling inside him. _Am I not a good enough father, that I couldn't protect my own son? Why, Sesshomaru? Why, of all people, did it have to be you? Why do you keep coming back? Why? Why? _

But in reply he got only a mocking silence.

**Ok, a bit of clarification here... Kohaku is NOT the bad guy. Neither is Sesshomaru. I'm not saying Kohaku sucks because he wasn't the one to save Rafu. It's just that Sesshomaru got there first. The only villain in this story is misunderstanding, distrust, and fear of emotion. **

**I don't like this chapter very much, but I had to put it in, because I had to clear the wolf situation up. The next one will be better, more emotional, probably. **

**I'll update ASAP. Which may not be for a while. Ja ne! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, so sorry about the delay! I feel so terrible about the long wait. My life has been rather hectic and stuff lately. I'll try to get the next chappie up sooner, I really will! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you really think I would be here? I would be living it up in Tokyo. So there. **

**The Guardian: Chapter Seven **

**(by Ichigo2491)**

"Oka-san! Guess what happened to me today?"

Rin looked down at her small son Yukio, whose black cowlick was slicked back with water. The little boy was dripping water all over the ground around the clothesline. His eyes were alive with excitement. "Why, Yukio-chan, what happened to you indeed? You look like you fell into the river!"

Yukio nodded. Rin felt the blood drain out of her face. "What? You could have drowned!"

"But I wasn't," four year old Yukio said importantly. "You see, what happened to me was…"

"You little twerp!" Rafu, nearly ten and very furious, came charging around the bend and seized his little brother, thwacking him soundly. Ichiro, eleven, and two girls from the village followed. "How dare you make up lies like that?"

"Rafu, put your brother down this instant," Rin ordered, "what is going on?" After seeing nothing helpful in the angry faces of her two sons, she turned to the other children for answers. "Ichiro? Chiyo? Minako? Can any of you tell me what happened?"

The children shook their heads. "I didn't see what happened, Rin-san. My head was under the water," pretty Minako said, her eyes wide and earnest.

"I don't have a clue!" plump and cherubic Chiyo cried.

Ichiro tossed his brown forelock. "I was focusing on other matters."

Rin turned her attention back to her sons. "I'm waiting!"

Rafu looked sullenly up at her. "He just fell in the water is all that happened. He was under for about a second. He just wants to scare you is all."

Rin glanced at Yukio, who was crying silently. She bent to peer into his crumpled face. "Yukio-chan," she murmured, wiping his tears, "is that true?"

Rin saw Yukio nod shamefacedly. What she did not see was Rafu making threatening gestures compelling his younger sibling to lie.

"Why did you tell me to lie to oka-san?" Yukio asked his brother later, as they lay in bed. Their parents were outside talking.

"Oto-san told me that we must never tell her about Inu-sama. If she knew about him, she would be scared."

"But why, ani-ue? The white demon saved me from drowning! He did it so fast too; none of the other kids even noticed it happening." Yukio regarded his older brother with curious eyes that shone in the moonlight. "He must be nice. Why would oka-san be scared of a nice inu-yokai?"

Rafu heaved a sigh, for this was something he himself had pondered often in the dark nights since the day five years ago when he had first encountered the white demon. His own terrifying experience had stayed with him, and he had not gotten into trouble since that day. But today Yukio had been the one in trouble, and Inu-sama had been there to save him.

"I don't think he really is very nice, Yukio-chan," Rafu answered finally. "He saved you, that's true. But who knows why? He might not be nice to other people… just us."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. But if you need to tell someone about Inu-sama, tell oto-san. He knows."

"Did you tell oto-san about today?"

"I did. He was angry."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like Inu-sama."

"Why not?"

Finally Rafu grew irritated and threw a pillow at his brother. "Shut up and go to sleep!" Grumbling, Yukio did just that. But, troubled by the questions in his own young heart, it was a long time before Rafu slept.

It was a peaceful, warm summer night. The stars twinkled overhead, and Rin and Kohaku sat outside the small hut, staring into space.

"I wonder how many there are," Rin said dreamily into the quiet.

"What?" Kohaku said, startled. He turned his head sharply to stare at his wife. She looked back with innocent eyes.

"Them," she said, gesturing at the sky and the thousand… nay, millions of stars that sparkled there. "Haven't you ever wanted to count them?"

"Not really," said Kohaku, "who has time?"

Rin pouted. "When I was a child, I would stay up sometimes at night and count them." _When I was waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to return from somewhere, _she added in her mind. But to say it aloud would have too cruel. She could not remember the last time that she had spoken Sesshomaru's name aloud.

"I wonder how it is that our children are so lucky," she said a second later, to fill the awkward silence.

"What?" Kohaku's voice was sharp. His eyes fixed on his wife and bored into hers like daggers. She stared back, bewildered by the sharp edge of his voice. Regret filled Kohaku as he saw that he had hurt Rin's feelings. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to be so rude," he murmured, moving closer to her and giving her a hug. He was thrilled when she returned it.

"All I mean is," Rin continued as she stroked his hair tenderly, "is that our boys are rather accident-prone, and yet they have never come to any serious harm."

Kohaku froze. This didn't bode well. Rin was curious. No, this wouldn't do at all. "Perhaps," he said quickly, "the gods are watching over them."

"I suppose," said Rin quietly. And though nothing else was said on the subject, Kohaku still felt ill at ease. Could Rin possibly be suspicious?

Something had to be done, without a doubt. Things couldn't continue as they were.

_But what to do? _Kohaku thought desperately as he and Rin made their way back inside; quietly, so as not to disturb the children. He could do nothing but wonder, and sleep came with no little difficulty.

It certainly would not have helped his rest to know that outside his family's hut, a white figure perched in a nearby tree, and a pair of fathomless golden eyes watched over them even in sleep.

**More to follow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I cannot believe how long it has been since I have updated. I feel so ashamed of myself! (whimpers) But I really want to finish this story; and I hate leaving you guys hanging! So here's my chapter! Thanks to my readers and reviewers, and stick with me guys... just a few chappies more!- Ichigo **

**Don't own; don't sue. **

**The Guardian: Chapter Eight**

**by Ichigo2491**

Yukio threw back his dark head, studying the clear blue of the sky. Years had passed since he had fallen into the river, and he was a man now, or so he boldly thought. Miyuki had told him so, right before she kissed him. His cheeks were still warm with a blush as he headed home.

In reality, he was only thirteen, still a bit of a way from being a man, but he had decided that he was plenty old enough to make his own decisions. He tossed his head carelessly in imitation of his brother's friend, Ichiro. If Ichiro had a bossy older brother, he would not obey him meekly. Just because Rafu was getting married today did not make him an adult authority. It was time to act.

For the past nine years, the mystery of the white dog had preyed on Yukio's mind. His interactions with the demon were few and far between, but they never failed to fill him with guilt. Despite his brother's urgings that he never speak of the white demon to his mother, he had felt so duplicitous when he came home after an encounter, and looked at his mother and said "Nothing," when she asked what had happened. He couldn't bear keeping secrets from her. It wasn't right; it wasn't fair. Rin was part of her own family, wasn't she? She deserved the truth.

He was going to tell her, as soon as he got home. Striding up to the door, throwing his still-childish shoulders back, Yukio strode inside the house. He found his mother smiling and dressing Minako's hair, while the young and beautiful woman who was to marry Rafu today smoothed her elegant wedding kimono. He felt a little let down; he couldn't tell her until the wedding was over, after all.

"Oh, Yukio-chan, you must excuse us," Rin said sweetly, her cheeks flushed with exertion and happiness. Her joy at attaining such a good and beautiful daughter-in-law was obvious, and so was Minako's happiness at becoming a member of the family.

Yukio nodded and left the house, walking outside to where his anxious brother, in his wedding garb, stood alongside Ichiro. "Tell me, miscreant, how it was you got Minako to fall in love with you?" asked the newly instated headman, plainly aggrieved at the injustice of such a world.

Rafu shrugged, giving a nervous grin. "Must be my devilish charm and cunning wit," he said facetiously. Ichiro punched his friend in the shoulder.

"Don't feel jealous, Ichiro-sama," said the groom, "Chiyo is very pretty. You are a lucky man yourself."

"True," said Ichiro unhappily, "but she has not the beauty of **your** bride."

"She is of the kind who will bear many sons," Rafu pointed out. Ichiro cheered up almost at once.

"Very good point, Rafu-chan," he said brightly, slapping the other on the back. "Be brave, my friend, for today you become a man!"

The two were beating each other good-naturedly when they saw Yukio. "Oh," said Rafu, "nii-chan, I'm glad you FINALLY got here. Can you believe I'm getting married?"

"No," said Yukio, seeing his brother with disheveled hair, grinning like a schoolboy. "It's fairly unbelievable." He endured the light punch on the shoulder he knew he had asked for. He could scarcely believe that his brother was four years his senior… at the moment Rafu felt decades older in maturity. At least HE was going to have the decency to tell their poor mother the truth.

Kohaku came along at that moment and pulled his sons apart. "What do you think you're doing?" he scolded Rafu. "Seventeen and about to get married, and here I find you brawling like a child." He brushed some specks of dust from Rafu's clothes. The young man stood up straighter under his father's gaze. Kohaku smoothed his son's hair into a tidy position, and drew back, his eyes tearing slightly. "I'm really very proud of you, my boy," he said softly, and they embraced.

Yukio felt bitterly envious. It wasn't that Kohaku loved his older son more than his younger one, but the elder was the elder, after all. Everything he did was twice as important as anything Yukio did, because Rafu had always done it first.

Yukio stared at his father. He still looked fairly young, except for a smattering of grey at his temples, and the laugh lines spreading slowly outward from the corners of his eyes. Same with his mother, Rin; though she was small, frail, and sicklier than hearty Kohaku, she had kept her youth well.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the guests. Ichiro stood solidly on one side of the jittery Rafu; Yukio on the other, but he was just as fidgety. He did not want to be at a wedding, he did not want to stand here, beside his brother. He wanted to get his evil mission over with.

As the bride entered, however, even Yukio was caught in the spell of her enchanting beauty. As Rafu stepped forward to join his bride before the priest, the two exchanged a look of tenderness, and Yukio saw the look mirrored in the faces of his parents. Rin leaned against Kohaku, and he put his arm around her. Yukio felt warmed at this; it was so rarely that his parents touched…

The wedding ceremony was quick and simple, but lovely. When it was over, and all the guests had gone home, and Rafu and Minako were settled in their new house, Yukio approached his mother. Kohaku had just gone to chop some firewood for an old lady in the village (he was always doing good work for others, even on wedding days). Yukio knew he had to act before his father returned.

"Oka-san?"

Rin looked up at her son, her face shining. "Wasn't it a beautiful wedding? I'm so happy for your brother." She smiled, but Yukio could tell that the festivities had worn her out. He swallowed hard.

"Oka-san… I have been keeping something from you."

Rin's eyes darkened, but she said nothing. She looked expectantly at him.

Yukio watched his mother's face change as he spilled the whole story, from his first encounter with the white inu-yokai at the age of four, to the incident today in which he had been snatched off the edge of a crumbling cliff. Rin's face grew white and pale. She trembled, and Yukio feared for a moment that he had slain her with the truth. But when he finished her eyes were alive with something akin to rage.

"So your father knows." It wasn't a question. She was staring at the wall, not at her son. Yukio felt almost frightened at the intensity of her expression. "And no one ever told me."

"Oto-san thought… at least Rafu told me he thought… that it would upset you… I'm sorry oka-san. I didn't think it would upset you so… gomen nasai!" Feeling shame and guilt burning into his gut, Yukio fled the house, leaving his mother staring at a blank wall, her eyes hard and cold as ice.

**Ooh.. scary thought... what is Rin gonna do? Tune in next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait... hehehe... I don't even REMEMBER the last time I updated... but here ya go, the ninth chapter! This story is turning out to be a LOT longe than I originally anticipated... oh well... sigh... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Alas. **

_He never told me… Sesshomaru-sama has been so close for all these years… and Kohaku never even HINTED… he told my children to lie to me… _Rin stared at the fireplace, her cheeks flushed with rage. She was actually shaking with anger. She clenched her trembling fists. Getting to her feet, she paced the house. Still distracted with fury, she went outside, and, sheer madness driving her, ran into the woods.

Brambles scratched her face, her arms, her legs… still, Rin ran on and on. A thirty-three year old woman, running through the forest at night like a foolish teenager… the irony did not escape her as she remembered the way she had come here, dragged by Sesshomaru's hand. Now she was being chased away by Kohaku's lies… just when she thought she might love him after all.

She fell to the hard ground, spent and miserable. Tears streamed down her face as the cold wind buffeted her from all sides, and her sobs were lost in its howling. It was too windy and cold a night for a woman to be out alone… especially one in her condition. Rin's hands left her face and moved to her stomach. She had been going to tell him tonight…

Tears flowed silently now, and she pressed her face to the cool stone. After Yukio's difficult birth, she had been told she wouldn't be able to have any more children. For thirteen years, she had assumed that was true. But now she knew the real truth… she was pregnant. And for the first time, she appreciated that the act that had created this child had been an act of love. Love between her and Kohaku.

She had been prepared to bare her soul and tell him she loved him… and she would have, if not for this. She had been betrayed even more horribly than by Sesshomaru, all those years ago. At least Sesshomaru had never lied to her. He had never promised her anything. But Kohaku had sworn he loved her, had vowed never to hurt her the way Sesshomaru had. Why then, was her heart torn and even more bruised by this?

More alone than ever, Rin curled into the lee of the stone and bitterly wept. Her throat and whole body ached. How, she lamented, could she have figured out that she loved Kohaku, only to lose that love the moment she accepted it?

"Oto-san!"

Kohaku looked up sharply. He had just come from Yumi oba-chan's home to find his own house empty, and no evidence of Rin or Yukio anywhere in sight. The fire was still burning in the grate, Rin's weaving abandoned. The sight of his younger son gave him a bit of relief, but… where was Rin? The look in the teenager's eyes was slightly wild, and a thrill of foreboding touched Kohaku's spine.

"Oto-san, sumimasen," Yukio gasped, falling through the doorway. His hair was mussed and his cheeks were red from the wind. "I think oka-san ran away…"

Kohaku felt the chill down to his heart. "What do you mean?" he whispered. Yukio bent his scruffy head and squeezed his eyes shut in shame. Kohaku felt an inexplicable, fear-inspired rage take hold of him and he seized his son by the collar, lifting the child into the air. "Why would she run away, you little brat?" he snarled.

Yukio twisted and struggled. "I told her about inu-sama! Oto-san, gomen nasai!" His teenage voice cracked and went up an octave. "She went all pale and then she looked mad and scary, so I ran out… and a few minutes later she ran out too. I tried to call after her, but she didn't hear me! I tried to follow her, oto-san, but… she's too fast, she ran into the forest!"

For the first time in his life, Kohaku wanted to strike one of his sons. "How DARE you let your mother go into the forest alone, you pathetic little bastard?!" he hollered, shaking Yukio by the neck of his shirt.

Yukio was crying now, the tears of a boy old enough to be ashamed of them and too young to hold them back. "Sumimasen!" he wailed, choking on his sobs and his fear. His son's terror suddenly registered in Kohaku's mind. Suddenly ashamed, he lowered Yukio to his feet.

"Gomen nasai, Yukio-chan," he murmured, resurrecting the old endearment to convey the depths of his remorse. The boy nodded, sniffling determinedly. "We have to find your mother," Kohaku said in the following hush. "Which direction did she go?"

Yukio pointed west. "Shall I get Rafu?" he offered helpfully.

"Disturb your brother on his wedding night? I think not. But maybe Ichiro…"

Yukio was off for the headman's house before the sentence was fully formed, and Kohaku ran into the woods. Rin was alone… on a night like this, she had run away. How angry she must have been to do that… how much she must hate him right now… and oh, how much he deserved it!

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath as he ran against the wind. He had to find her… he had to fins her before anything- or anyone- else could.

_Rin, please don't hate me, _he prayed as he ran on and on. _If you hated me, Rin, I couldn't live another day. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, Rin! _

His only answer was the screaming of the bitterly cold wind.

**um... I'll get the next chapter up whenever I can, I guess... In the meantime, please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I am pretty pleased with myself that I am almost finished!!! This is going to be the last official chapter, followed by an epilogue! So stay tuned! - Ichigo **

**Disclaimer: This humble Ichigo has no share in the Inuyasha interprise except to be an insane fan of it who is forced to write fanfictions to satisfy herself. **

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Ten **

**by Ichigo2491**

Sesshomaru's nose smarted. Standing in the forest, as he was wont to do even on evenings such as this when the sky threatened to open up, his keen senses picked up the distant scent of… Rin.

What was she doing out in the woods on a night like this, and…

He stood upright suddenly, his spine straightened by shock. He inhaled deeply, just to be sure. He was positive, and sudden anger welled inside him. How could Kohaku have been so negligent to allow his wife to roam the woods on such an evening, and when she was with child, no less?

His anger built, coupled with an unreasoning (but not completely unreasonable) fear. It was not for Rin, but for himself. He knew he could reach Rin in time to protect her from whatever might threaten her. But he might, after all these years, have to face her. And the thought nearly brought him to his knees.

But fear of seeing her was eventually trumped by fear of what might happen if he didn't. Cursing under his breath, his adrenaline surging, Sesshomaru began running blindly towards his only weakness.

Rin was shivering, her sanity swaying in the wind. She didn't know anymore why she had left her home. All she knew was that she didn't know a thing. She had never felt less in control of her life, even when she had fallen prey to the jaws of wolves, all those years ago. Sesshomaru had saved her then. Who would come to her rescue now?

Kohaku clenched his teeth and ran against the wind. He didn't know where she was. He couldn't feel her presence or sniff her out, like some people, he thought bitterly. And then he felt it, like a slash from a sharpened katana. The by-now-familiar and hated aura of a forbidding canine demon made itself felt in his mind, drawing near, mocking him.

_I will NOT let Sesshomaru take Rin from me! Never! _Kohaku ran faster than he had ever run in his life. He ran like his life depended on it. And, ironically, it did. Rin was his life.

The gods themselves must have guided his footfalls, for, lo and behold, he heard a human wailing over the wind. It was Rin's cry, and it rent his heart. The only time he had ever heard her sound so agonized was on the fateful day so many years ago when Sesshomaru had left her at his door.

Following the cry, his heart in his throat, he found Rin. Curled against a rock, she wrapped her arms around her knees, rocked back and forth, and keened loudly and miserably. His heart twisted, and his knees shook, and he would have stumbled toward her and taken her in his arms….

… but at the same moment, he caught sight of someone else, someone who didn't belong there, and never would. Anger, guilt, fear, and desperation swirled in his brain, and two separate voices whispered "Rin…"

Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open, her heart tight with fear. She desperately wanted this to be him, and only him…. And then she saw Kohaku, mere feet away, surveying her with an expression she could not fathom. It seemed equal parts grief, anxiety, guilt, bitterness, frustration, sorrow, rage, and love. Why did he not come to her? Why did he just stand there? He was supposed to comfort her, take away all her doubts and fears; not cause her even more confusion and grief than he already had. And then she saw the cause of his restraint, his distance.

Her heart felt as though it had stopped beating entirely for a moment, and her tears dried up in severest shock. Sesshomaru stared back at her, his silvery hair and garments whipped by the wind, his face looking just as smooth and young, and just as emotionless, as when she had last gazed into those cold, hard eyes. Yet somehow, he was different. His countenance was as blank as ever, but whereas before his expression had been closed, now he seemed more open… as though waiting for the emotions he had once avoided.

Her eyes traveled between the man and the demon, and thoughts whirled in her weary brain until she was fairly nauseated. _How? Why? Both of them here now? What cruel trick are the gods playing on my heart this time? Why do they look at me so? What are they waiting for? _

Kohaku's eyes warmed her with their inner fire. Sesshomaru's chilled her with their lack of any feeling. Cold and exhausted and cut to the bone by Kohaku's deceit and Sesshomaru's sudden appearance, Rin wondered again, _Why does neither of them help me? _Then it dawned on her like an oppressive sun. They waited on her to make a choice… a choice they had denied her seventeen years ago… a choice between them. How unfair of them! Where was the justice in the world?

Her gaze slid painfully to Sesshomaru He was still so beautiful it almost hurt her eyes to look at him. Those golden eyes belonged to a man she had always loved. The secret emotion that she thought she had successfully buried in her heart was now struggling to dig out of its grave. That emotion, that should have been so tender, that should have had at least a chance to live, had come so close to destroying her happiness…. Indeed, her very life. There was a promise in those eyes, she saw at closer inspection, but she could not discern the details nor the strength of that promise.

Rin looked then at Kohaku. His eyes were downcast, and when he raised them she was so taken aback by the intensity in their golden brown depths that she let out a gasp. She pressed a hand to her face. Fatigue overcame her, from her run, not her choice. The choice, though she had never thought it would be so simple, had been made before it had even been presented. With a quiet sigh, Rin murmured, "Please take me home… Kohaku."

Kohaku's heart filled and bounded in his chest. He leapt forward and cradled his shaking wife in his arms. He stood, holding her tightly, and started back toward the village. Once glance was all he gave the clearing, to find it empty, with only the waving grass marking the place where Sesshomaru had stood. Against his chest Rin whispered dreamily, "He's only a memory, Kohaku…. Nothing more than a memory."

Rin clung to Kohaku the whole way home, forgetting everything, even the fact of the life within her. That had not influenced her decision one whit, and neither had her sons. She had chosen Kohaku on mere basis of her love for him. She did not regret her decision now, and she knew she never would. And that moment she decided something else. Kohaku had suffered too much because of her. She vowed in that instant that their marriage would no longer be a bond of pain and misery. She would show her love; do whatever it took to repay Kohaku for all he had done for her. With her small hand, she reached up and stroked the side of his face. "Kiss me," she whispered, and Kohaku paused. He lowered his head and caught her lips, and Rin pressed back fervently, kissing him with all her heart and soul. Kohaku tightened his grip on her and deepened the kiss, and in that instant Rin wanted him more than anything she had ever wanted before. She loosened her husband's shirt and pressed her lips to his shoulder.

"Yukio will be worried if we're gone much longer," Kohaku said in a ragged voice. But by that time both of them knew that Yukio would just have to wait.

The moonlight bathed his pale face as he drifted around the forest. His eyes were raised to the sickly moon, and his heart was dead, though it was still beating. He had never felt this way before… and he was so confused because he did not know _what _to feel. He had not been confident that she would choose him after what he had done to her. He did not know what he would have done if he had been chosen. He still wasn't sure he could have given her what she needed. He loved her, but he didn't know her anymore. So how should he feel that she was now lying with Kohaku under this same moon?

Rin had made her choice well. He could not deny that, even after he had finally become willing to admit what Rin meant to him, Kohaku was still the better husband and always would be. He shouldn't still be feeling this pain. It was then that he realized the only way to rid himself of it was to never see her again. Rafu was grown; Yukio would be grown in just a few short years. As for the new child, well, a baby girl would have no chances taken with her. Kohaku would not let her out his sight long enough for her to fall into danger. They no longer needed him; and he had best move on.

But move on to what? His lands were unkept, new lands unconquered. The other demons of his rank scorned him for letting all of his father's land to go to seed, but the truth was he had no care for it. He had no care for anything but Rin… and she was lost to him, through his own fault. For a moment he contemplated ending his own life, but the moment passed as soon as the notion had come upon him. He still had pride and it screamed at him not to let this defeat undo him. He had lost Rin, but she was not the only woman in the world. An inner peace came upon him, and a calm voice spoke to him as though carried on the air.

_Go back to your home. Reclaim your lands and your reputation; the respect and honor that once were yours. Rebuild your father's empire; restore it to its former glory, and when that has been done, when the Western lands are once again mighty and demons quiver at the sound of your name, you must focus on continuing your father's dynasty. Choose a mate, Sesshomaru! Rin is not for you. She and Kohaku were always meant to be together. You must wait. Your mate is not yet ready. _

Maybe Sesshomaru should have been frightened or startled by the voice in his head, but all he felt was gratitude. One chapter of his life was over, and another was about to begin. And somewhere under that glowing moon, Rin and Kohaku were blissfully unaware of anything but each other, and the promise of a new chapter in their own lives.

**Next time I post, it will be my last part of this story! Just an epilogue to let you know how it all winds up. And no, you haven't seen the last of Sesshomaru. Thanks for sticking with me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I know probably a lot of you will want to kill me after I say this... but I have to say it anyway. Okay, here goes... (deep breath) Well ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention that everything I have left to say in this story... will not fit in one chapter. (Takes cover behind a chair) Please, ladies and gentlemen! One extra chapter! That's all I'm asking you! And remember, if you kill me, I'll NEVER be able to finish. Bwahaha! There's my trump card. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS IS NOT THE END. THE LAST SENTENCE OF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THE LAST SENTENCE OF THE STORY. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE. I say this so vehemently because I don't want anyone who has been patient enough to stick with me thus far cop out now because the ending of this story sucks! It's not the end yet! **

**(Breathless) Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Keep your handkerchiefs handy and now, enjoy the show. **

**The Guardian **

**by Ichigo2491**

**Chapter Eleven**

His once-dark hair was shot with iron grey and silver, and his soft beard was almost completely white. His freckles had long since faded, but he surveyed his true love with golden-brown eyes that were still as alive as when he was a young man.

He sat by her bedside, poring over the marble figure that lay there. Her face, lines creeping from the corners of her mouth and eyes, was framed by snowy white hair. Her breathing rasped from her throat, and her thin fingers, which he held in his hard, brown ones, trembled as she coughed and struggled to draw breath. His heart ached as he looked at her, suffering. She was not yet old enough to leave him, and indeed it was not age that was taking her from him.

Rin had always been frail; taking whatever sickness came through the village. This time, she had not had time to recover from her first illness before the second epidemic swept through the chilly clearing, causing her to fall even sicker than before. No medicine they could find, no remedy at all could cure Rin. Her fever refused to break, and she tossed and turned and coughed all day and night.

Rinko, now aged 13, had pleaded with her parents to be allowed to stay and help, but Kohaku refused to take any chances with his beloved daughter's safety, and Rin agreed that she should be sent away. So the girl reluctantly went to stay with her eldest brother and his large family. Rafu and Yukio had been coming to visit every day, bringing food that Minako and Miyuki made, and paper cranes from the children. Ichiro had been busy trying to help the families had been stricken. But the epidemic had almost passed now. Most victims were now in the final stages of recovery. All except for Rin.

Two days ago, Kohaku had come to the realization that Rin was not recovering. They had tried every recommended remedy and even some they made up themselves, but if anything, she was getting worse. Kohaku was a man of hope, but he was all out of it now. When he knew this, he told Rafu and Yukio not to come anymore. The sons said their final goodbyes to their mother and then Rinko did the same, tears streaming down her freckled face. Rin did not cry, but smiled at her children with the same warmth for which she was beloved by all who knew her.

It was strange for the family to be banned from the bedside of a dying family member, but his children seemed to understand, even on a subconscious level, their father's need to be alone with their mother in her final hours. And so for the past 2 days, Kohaku had kept his lonely vigil at Rin's deathbed. He held her hand, he spoon-fed her medicine that he knew would make no difference, listened to her delirious cries, and for her dear sake, he kept back his tears.

He had been fighting for her his whole life, and he was still fighting for her, fighting to hold back the wave of grief that was threatening to overflow within him. He did not want her to see him cry; he had to be strong for her. Her breathing rattled in her chest like a wild animal in a cage, straining to get out. The odor of disease, enough to sicken Kohaku to his stomach, had long since permeated the house.

_Not much longer now, _Kohaku thought grimly.

It was a summer evening, and crickets chirped outside. The midnight landscape was bathed in moonlight, and the silvery glow crept through the window, illuminating Rin's slumbering face, bringing a youthful appearance to her aged features. Still holding her pale hand in his left, Kohaku reached out with his right and tenderly caressed her cheek. And then, he broke down, long-suppressed tears pouring down his face and into his beard. His chest heaved with sobs.

Rin's eyes, hazy with sickness, slowly opened and she smiled tremulously at him. He removed his hands to hide his tear-streaked face in them, humiliated to be seen in such a state. She tried to raise her arms to embrace him, but she was too weak to lift them, and they fell to her sides, shaking as her hands began to smooth the wrinkles on her blankets.

"Don't be sad," she whispered in a voice as thin as a thread. "I love you."

Kohaku's heart, as it always did when she spoke those words, thudded harder in his chest. Smiling through his tears, he picked up her hands and held them to his face. "I love you too, Rin," he whispered. She smiled… and then she was gone.

Kohaku let out a wail of grief and bowed his head, gathering his wife's wasted body into his arms. And somewhere, the villagers say to this day, a giant dog was howling as if in pain, his enormous body silhouetted against the full moon.

**So like I said... don't kill me... or you'll never know the rest! (which I hope to post within the month). Don't hate me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this is IT. Finally, after A YEAR, I am DONE with this story. For real, this time. I just want to thank everybody who stuck with me through all the delays, and all the angst, and everything. Also I want to thank my mom for reading the story and animebookworm211 for helping me edit this chapter to make it the best it could be. I really hope you all like the ending, after all I've put you through to get to this point (hehe) but if you don't, please keep in mind that I have known that this would be the ending even before I began writing, back when this whole thing was just an idea that came to me while I was folding laundry. **

**Well, here we are. It's very long, so sit tight and enjoy it. I know I did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, but this story is mine. **

**The Guardian: Chapter 12**

****

4 Years After Rin's Death

"I'm very sorry, Yunosuke-sama," the young girl told her companion, "but I can't marry you."

The young man's round face fell. "But Rinko," he pleaded, "I promise you, I will make you happy! I vow to do all in my power!"

She laughed, a charming, feminine sound that cut her suitor's pride to the quick. "I have no doubt that you would try. But dearest Yunosuke-sama, you would fail. We are not suited, you and I. There are many girls who would be delighted to marry you; who could make you happy, in return."

"None of them are you, Rinko-chan! There is no woman in this entire village who can compare with you!" Yunosuke, earnest and eager, was all but groveling now. "Have you forgotten that I am of the headman's family? We are very well suited, you and I!"

"Yunosuke-sama…." Rinko began.

"I'll commit seppuku," the ruddy-faced man threatened darkly. "Would that make you happy? If I were no longer?"

Rinko sighed. "Always the dramatic one, aren't you, Yunosuke-sama? Your father Ichiro-sama would cringe at your antics. Even I, a woman, wince at this display."

Thwarted, his pride bruised, young Yunosuke stormed off.

Giggling, Rinko skipped back to her home, where her father met her at the door.

"Rinko-chan," Kohaku said with a smile on his lined but handsome face, "What was that commotion I just heard?"

Rinko tossed her long, wavy black hair. "Oh, nothing, Oto-san. Just Yunosuke, the headman's son, being infantile because I rejected his offer of marriage."

Kohaku's jovial expression left his face at once. "Oh, child," he said wearily, "you must stop turning down every fine upstanding young man who asks for your hand! What will become of you when I am gone and you have not yet found a husband? Who will take care of you?"

"I shall take care of myself," Rinko replied firmly, "Until I find the right man."

Kohaku sighed heavily. "You are completely unlike your mother … in everything except beauty."

"I thank you," Rinko said stiffly. "I suppose that means I will not die young."

Her father looked sadly at her. "Come inside," he finally said. "Have some supper. We've all been waiting for you."

Still sullen, the seventeen year old followed her father into the house, where her nieces and nephews played and screeched all over the floor, grabbing at each other's food, and her elder brothers laughed at their children's antics as they were served steaming food by their beautiful wives. Everyone else in her family was happy and settled… why couldn't she do the same? That's what they were all thinking, and Rinko knew it.

"So Rinko-chan," said Miyuki cheerfully, "what did Yunosuke have to say for himself?"

Rinko recounted the events of the day in an offhand manner that suggested she crushed men's hopes every day… which in fact she did.

Kohaku put his face in his hands and groaned. "She's going to be the death of me," he said to no one in particular.

"Oh nonsense, Oto-san," said Minako. "She is just waiting for a man who reminds her of her wonderful big brother Rafu, and she hasn't found him yet." She reached over and tweaked her husband's cheek, and he grinned.

"No," Miyuki disagreed. "She's waiting for a man who is just like her terrific brother, Yukio!" She leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Actually," said Rinko, "I _am _waiting for someone." She regretted these words the moment she said them, for instantly her whole family, including Kohaku, were looking hopefully at her.

"Who _is _he?" Her sisters-in-law asked breathlessly.

"Never mind," Rinko replied hastily, "I just said that so you leave me alone. There isn't anyone I'm waiting for."

Later, though, as she tried to fall asleep, she thought of him. Maybe it was foolish of her to pin all her hopes on him… a man who was not a man at all…

The night her mother died…. She hadn't been able to able to sleep, and so she had gone for a walk. And on that summer night …

… _She heard an anguished howling… not that of a wolf, but somehow canine and human at the same time. It was like nothing she ever had ever heard before. It chilled her to the bone, and yet she instinctively knew that the being making it meant her no harm. It was a sad but resigned sound. It brought tears to her eyes. _

_Shivering in spite of the pleasantness of the air, she started to head back to Rafu's house. If the howling had woken him, he might find her gone and worry. But then Rinko heard the crunching of sticks and leaves. Someone was coming. She would have hidden, but she didn't have time. _

_A tall figure came out of the bushes to her left, walking slowly and unsteadily, as if he were drunk. When he stepped into the moonlight, she gasped. He was all silver and white, and he glowed. He turned his head towards her sharply, startled by the sound, and she clapped her hands over her mouth, too late. A moonbeam crossed his face and she gasped again, taking a step backward. She was not sure whether it was his beauty, or the purple markings on his face that startled her more. _

"_Demon," she whispered. She tensed, readying herself to scream. _

_He moved impossibly fast to her side, covering her mouth with his hand, leaving her no time to be afraid. "Please," he said in a hoarse, deep voice. "Do not fear me.' _

_Somehow, someway, she realized that this impossibly handsome demon was the source of the pitiable howling. She did not struggle under his hand. _

_When he saw that she did not mean to scream, he dropped his hand and stepped back from her. His silver hair fell over his face as he bowed his head in an exhausted gesture. _

"_Who are you?" Rinko asked in the silence, fascinated by his strange and beautiful features. She felt a strange urge to touch the pointed tips of his inhuman ears. "Are you the inu-yokai my brothers talked about?" _

_He looked over at her. His golden gaze was emotionless and tired. _

"_It appears we know each other, Rinko." His voice sent chills down her spine. _

"_So you _are_ inu-sama." _

"_My name is Sesshomaru." _

"_That's a rather scary name." _

"_I am a rather scary person, Rinko." _

"_I'm not scared of you." _

_He smirked. "Indeed. You have much in common with your mother, then." _

_She did not ask questions. She was curious, but she was too busy staring at him to think of anything to ask. He noticed her wide-eyed gaze and his own eyes narrowed. _

"_Why do you look on this Sesshomaru so?" _

A quaint way to speak of himself, _she thought. Aloud, she said merely, "I have never seen a demon like you before. I thought all demons were ugly." She blushed. _

"_And I thought all humans were cowards or fools," he quipped, but softened these words with the ones that followed. "You, however, are neither." _

_He started to approach her. Her heartbeat picked up. He stood before her, towering over her. He slowly reached out his hand and caressed the side of her face with the tips of his clawed fingers. _

_His touch was gentle… so gentle that Rinko, who had never expected to be looked at this way by a demon, felt no fear. Not then, nor when he bent to close the considerable distance between their heads and touch his hard lips to her soft ones. _

_Rinko felt a warm rush of physical attraction race through her. She reached up to cover his hand on her cheek with her own smaller hand. Sesshomaru's kiss deepened… became more insistent… _

_Suddenly he pulled back, straightening to his full height. She was dizzy and confused at his sudden abandonment. _

"_Not yet," she heard him muttering darkly to himself. "She is not yet ready." He laughed softly and said in a mocking tone, "Your mate is not yet ready, Sesshomaru!" He laughed again, unsettling her. It would certainly be a misfortune if the beautiful demon who intrigued her so much turned out to be insane. _

_He turned his cold eyes back on her. "You should go home. This Sesshomaru doesn't trust himself with you any longer tonight." _

"_Will I see you again?" _

"_I will be around, Rinko." _

"_Do you promise, Sesshomaru?" Her eyes flashed, challenging him to trifle with her emotions. _

_The corners of his perfect mouth lifted slightly. "I promise." He hesitated, and then bent once more and pressed a brief kiss on her forehead, as though sealing the agreement. And then, with a rustle of silk, he was gone. _

Maybe it was foolish of him to have expected her to wait, but she had.

Sesshomaru was startled that Rinko didn't forget him in the intervals between his visits. He had been half-afraid that she would take one of the clumsy clods who asked to marry her up his offer. But she had rejected every single one.

He filled her thoughts just as she had filled his in the past four years. They had been years spent fervently restoring his home; making it a suitable place to bring a bride. When he returned to visit Rinko, he had to hide his presence from her family… neither of them thought Kohaku was ready for the shock.

Sesshomaru was, above all, amazed that Rinko was not repelled from him the moment he told her the whole sordid story of his past, and his treatment of her mother. He was startled that she didn't send him packing the moment he explained all the hardships of being romantically involved with a demon, or simply reject him for the cool, taciturn nature that would he knew would never change.

But Rinko forgave him everything, and told him she loved him. It was so much more than he deserved.

All the love that Sesshomaru had cruelly withheld from Rin, he was now waiting to give to her daughter. He had not been capable of realizing his feelings for Rin. He had not been capable of giving her what she deserved. He had not had enough confidence in his own ability to love. But he had loved and suffered enough over the past decades to know what he _was_ capable of giving to those he allowed himself to care for.

And he knew what he needed. He needed someone to love. And he was here, today, on the appointed day of their meeting, to ask her if she could accept that love for the rest of her life.

He stood before Kohaku's house, waiting breathlessly for its occupants to wake up. He certainly wasn't going to go barging in… he didn't want to give Kohaku a heart attack.

He didn't have long to wait before light footsteps pattered to the door, and it was flung open to reveal Rinko. Bathed in early morning light, she had never looked so beautiful or ethereal. Even with Kohaku's distinctive freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, she was every inch her mother's daughter.

She saw him, then, and her eyes widened. "Sesshomaru? You're really here!" Rinko exclaimed, leaping off the threshold and running to him. Her eyes aglow, she enfolded him in an impulsive hug. "It's been a whole month," she whispered against his chest. "I missed you so much."

He struggled for words, then finally decided none were necessary. He touched Rinko's hair.

"Rinko, what's going on?" Kohaku came to the door. At the sight of his daughter with Sesshomaru, he turned pale. "You!" He exclaimed, his tone accusatory. His fists clenched. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru felt incredibly awkward, a feeling he was not accustomed to. "This Sesshomaru realizes this may seem all rather sudden," he said. "There is much for him to explain."

"Well, maybe 'this Sesshomaru' should start explaining then," Kohaku said sharply, his color returning in a rush of angry red.

The old Sesshomaru would have killed a man for speaking to him in that tone, or at least considered it. The new Sesshomaru accepted the fact that he deserved it. He was going to keep his temper today no matter what it cost him in pride.

He looked up, conscious of Rinko's gaze on him. "Kohaku, this Sesshomaru has come to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

Kohaku staggered, his face turning sheet-white again. Rinko looked up at Sesshomaru with shining eyes. "Really? You mean it, Sesshomaru?"

Kohaku stared at him. "You mean to tell me," he said in a deadly voice, "that you really intend to take my daughter as your wife… or … whatever it is that demons call it? That you love her? That you will provide for her and be faithful to her as long as she lives? Have you told her the risks? Have you thought this through _at all_?" His chest heaved with anger.

"Oto-san," Rinko in a soothing tone. "Please don't get upset. Sesshomaru has told me everything. I accept it. I love him, Oto-san."

"What guarantee do I have that you won't break her heart the way you did her mother's?" Kohaku's words shocked even himself.

Sesshomaru was still. "I suppose my word of honor wouldn't be sufficient," he mused.

"Damn right," Kohaku agreed.

"Please, oto-san," Rinko begged, "don't make this hard on me. Don't you trust my judgment? Haven't I always made good decisions in the past?" She paused to let that sink in, then plunged on. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

Kohaku stared at his daughter, and was suddenly struck by her resemblance to her mother. Her brown eyes pleaded with him expressively. She clutched at Sesshomaru's arm, and, taking her eyes off her father for a moment, looked up into the demon lord's eyes.

Kohaku was at a loss for words. The look that they exchanged spoke volumes louder than any words could have. The expression in Rinko's eyes matched the one Rin had had when she told Kohaku she loved him… for the first time.

Finally, Kohaku spoke. "I tried to keep your mother by force," he said in a shaky voice. "I don't want to make the same mistake with you." He swallowed hard. "Rinko-chan… be happy."

Rinko's eyes brimmed. She ran and flung her arms around her father, and they hugged each other tightly. Then she returned to Sesshomaru's side.

"Kohaku… I thank you," Sesshomaru said in a low voice, looking the man who had once been his rival directly in the eyes. And then, he bowed deeply to Kohaku.

And finally, for the first time, Kohaku trusted him.

_Later… _

A light breeze ruffled his white hair as he bent his head to pray. The smell of incense floated in the air. As he pressed his hands together, Kohaku smiled. He opened his eyes and looked down the hill to spot where Rinko and Sesshomaru sat, surrounded by his grandchildren, who were pulling the demon lord's hair. The sight made Kohaku chuckle.

"Yes," he said softly, "she's finally happy." He was warmed inside by the sound of Rinko's laughter and the sight of Sesshomaru's small, reluctant smile. "I actually believe this could have a happy ending." He sighed.

"I miss you," he said frankly to someone only he could see. "Especially now. Every time they smile at each other… every time I see Rafu laughing with Minako or Yukio hugging Miyuki… even when Chiyo scolds Ichiro and he comes here to sulk… it makes me miss you even more."

"Yes," he said, "I'm glad Rinko is finally spoken for. Now I don't have to fear for her anymore." He smiled. "I'll see you soon."

He smiled as the warm sun caressed his cheek. "I know, Rin," he whispered, closing his eyes tighter. "I love you too."

**Fin **

**Well... umm... love it or hate it, that's the end. I feel free. I'll definetly have some more stories up soon, maybe in a fandom I've never tried before... in any case, I'm really glad that this one is over. Please tell me what you thought of it! **

**Love and peace, Ichigo **


End file.
